


The Beginning

by mechanicsofabrokenheart1



Series: The life of Regina Mills as Ryan Mills [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicsofabrokenheart1/pseuds/mechanicsofabrokenheart1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tink opened the door of her room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, she did not expected to see the love of her life... in male body. Prequel to Being him. Warnings: Smut scenes with Regina in male body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the 11 years gap from Ryan/Emma's one-night stand and the day Emma returned Henry to Eva. Spoilers for who is the FTL identity of Eva and what was the fight Eva and Ryan had when Henry heard that Ryan is transgender.
> 
> Cowriter – Mysalvation who writes this amazing Tink that I fell I love with.

She heard her phone ringing somewhere in the apartment. She just got out of the shower, so she was only wearing a towel to cover her petite body.

She rummaged through everything to find her phone, in different drawers, under the couch, she couldn't find it however. Where did she leave it, the last time she used it. On the couch, yeah on the couch. She looked under the pillows and there it was. She picked the phone up quickly "Eva, speaking." She answered a bit out of breath.

"Um…" A low husky voice reaches her ears.

"Eva, I…" Regina takes deep breaths into the phone. "It's me Regina…" The voice becomes small and silence fills the line. Regina scratches the back of her head, just under the brown curls.

How is this possible? How could this happen? To her. It was fucking simple spell. Dammit.

She heard a beautiful low men's voice on the other end of the line. She heard him telling her, his name was Regina. Wait? What? Regina? What was happening? She sat down on her couch.

"Regina? Is that you? But you sound like a man. How is that possible?" So Regina has a male voice and is calling her. Why would he be calling her? She didn't understand this. Was this a bad joke? "Is this a joke?" She had to ask him, because if it was, it wasn't funny…. At all…..

"No, it's not a joke." Regina said hurriedly. She didn't want her friend to get the wrong impression… again.

She shifted her weight from one leg to another.

"Can you…um… Open the door?" Her brown eyes looked at the door before her. Her heart hammered against the strong chest she now had. "Please." She added.

She wasn't used to pleading but it was Eva after all.

She heard his pleading. Not a joke, right. It's not a joke. "Are you standing in front of my door?" Tink asked him or her. "I'm sure it's a joke, Regina doesn't say please to me." Regina demands. It's what she likes about her so much. She has been in love with Regina for a while now, she is just too afraid to act on it.

Being a curious person however, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and she walked towards the door. She put the door on the safety panel and opened it just a little bit. She saw a very handsome man standing in front of it. "Hello there." She said to let him know the door just opened.

"Hi." Regina said and her breath hitched. Her eyes roamed over Eva's half naked body and to be more specific on the bulge that kept the towel from falling. She gulped and cursed the shot of arousal that washed over her new body.

She has just under a day with it and it already causing her troubles. And apparently she is stuck with it. Fuck. She tried to reverse the spell but no luck there.

"It's me, Regina." She spread her hands away from her body and realized just how stupid it sounded. Especially coming from this throaty voice of hers. Fuck. Her hands fell down to her sides.

"Hello" she said again, looking at the handsome man while opening the door a bit further. She saw him checking her out and felt it tingle in the under pit of her belly.

She looked up and their eyes connected. She gasped. "It is you; your eyes are still the same." She exclaimed. She took Regina's hand and pulled her into the apartment. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" She wanted to know what happened, she hoped this wouldn't be permanent. She thought he was gorgeous, but she liked the female Regina a little too much.

While looking at him she noticed a bulge growing in his or her pants she felt her body reacting to it. All of a sudden she was aware of her state of undress. "Sit, I'll just put on some clothes."

Regina smiles when Tink's eyes meet her. "It's me." She whispers. She lets herself being pulled in the apartment.

"Actually no…" Feeling Tink's eyes on her pants, Regina mumbles, "Sorry, I…" A hand goes to cover the growning tent, blush painting her cheeks. "I'm new to this thing and I can barely control it."

She sits on the bed, eyes downcast, wondering why it wasn't that hard with Emma. She just clicked with the young girl, while the awkwardness fills the space between her ad Tink.

"I stole a spell from Gold's shop," she starts her story keeping her eyes focused on the floor, "and I made work. Which is… strange. There is no magic." Though parts of Tink's naked legs appear from time to time in the corner of her vision.

Tink smiles brightly at Regina's shyness. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know I look great." She teased. "I just didn't know you were attracted to me. Or liked women in general." She winked at Regina. "Or are you just now attracted to women, because you are in a men's body?" she asked curiously.

She goes to stand for her wardrobe, choosing something to wear while listening to her story. "Why would you do that?" she questioned. "You are really beautiful as a woman, why would you want to be a man?" she looked over her shoulder towards him or her. Jeez this was confusing. "Maybe you still had some residual magic inside of you?" she questioned out loud and dropped her towel onto the ground.

Regina chuckles at Tink's self-confidence. When she could be like that with this body?

"I-I have always liked women. They are gorgeous and far more adept in bed." She pauses for a moment when Tink goes to her wardrobe. Her heart flutter at the compliment and she sighs. This was not her intention. "I wanted to feel alive. The curse repeat each day and it's... boring. I wanted to..." All thoughts stopped when the corner of her eyes spotted Tink's towel dropping to the ground. Fuck. Her pants tightened immediately when her eyes roamed over the round butt and the toned back.  _Fuckity fuck_.

"I also like women, one in particular though. Most men are boring and only think of their own pleasure" she says seductively. She walks towards Regina and whispers in her ear "I can make you feel alive."

She saw the effect she was having on her and she smirked. This was going to be good. She climbed on top of him and sat down on her lap. She could feel the bulge pressing onto her lower belly and she felt the wetness coming in between her legs.

After a last hesitation she kissed him gently.

Regina eyes dilate when Tink's purrs these words in her ear. She licks her lips when Tink straddles her. The feeling of warm body pressed against hers is driving her crazy.

The kiss that followed is passionate, wet and noisy. But it isn't like Emma's kisses. Regina wonders why she is comparing the two women but she is. She can't help it.

She also can't stop her hands from roaming over the woman's back, feeling the muscles twitch under her fingertips.

"You feel so good against me." she purred. She dreamed of this for a long time, only in her dreams Regina would still have a woman's body.

Tink deepened the kiss and it got more passionate quickly. She felt her hands roam over her back and moaned in her mouth, while pressing herself further into her. Her arousal was building, she needed to feel more of Regina, even if did wasn't her real body. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head to be discarded on the floor next to the bed.

She felt her six-pack against her bare body and she had to feel it better. She dragged her nails over her stomach, while she kept on kissing him with fervor. "Please touch me Regina" she begged.

Regina felt her cock hardened even more when Tink made a quick work with her shirt. The nails scratching her abs were almost too much for her. And when the woman over her pleaded to be touched Regina was more than happy to obey.

Using her muscular arms she flipped them over and attacking Tink's neck with kisses and bites.

The pressure in her pants was almost unbearable so she snaked a hand between their bodies, unzipped the zip and unbutton the top button. She could breathe, sort of, but it felt too damn good to care.

She slipped one leg between Tink's and then one more until she was between the pale legs of the fairy.

Tink was a little shocked at how Regina handled her, but it turned her on even more. She liked it rough. She moaned loudly at the way she was attacking her neck. She moaned even louder when she felled Regina's hard cock between her legs.

She was so ready for this. She used her nails to lightly scratch her back, towards the jeans. When she was there, she pulled them down. With a little effort on their part they were off. Which left Regina in only her boxers.

Tink looked down and chuckled at the tent she saw there. She opened up her legs a little more and began to rotate her hips to get some delicious friction between them. She grabbed Regina's hair and began kissing her again even more passionate now. She was going crazy with want.

Regina returned the kiss as much as passion as she could muster. Her right hand snaked between their bodies and went to search Tink's clit. When she touched it, the woman underneath trembled forcefully and the inevitable, "Fuck," came from Regina. She had never thought that this reaction could be so arousing. Her cock was begging for attention but she had something else in mind.

She detached herself from the woman's neck and her mouth bit and licked random spot on her way down. She stopped briefly to dip into the belly button and then continued south. She reached the freshly shaved skin and upon inhaling her lungs were filled with the woman's scent.

She wetted her tongue and let it out to trace random patterns over the sensitive skin just above the pubic bone. She knew this is meddling.

Tink's breath hitched when Regina touched her clit. She began to tremble and heard Regina utter a "fuck". She found it incredibly sexy to hear Regina swear. "Fuck indeed" she moaned.

When he or she, it was still very confusing, began her descent to below she couldn't help herself but begin to tremble with anticipation of what was going to happen. What did she have in mind? She was really wet and so ready for the next step. She was begging in her mind for him to go lower instead she was teasing her still.

"Please Regina, please" she begged her while threading her hands in his curls and pushing her head a little down to where she needs him the most.

"When you ask that nicely..." Regina didn't finish her sentence. Instead she brought her lips to the woman's clit, enveloping it. She felt the woman shake from the contact and the flesh between her lips was hard and warm. She gave it few licks and then sucked on it light at first and gradually increasing the pressure.

Her fingers circled around the entrance spreading the wetness around. She wasted no time inserting single digit. The walls around it almost immediately clenched and she felt her head being pressed further more. All Regina knew is that her arousal was becoming painful with every second. She felt the skin of her cock stretched out to point of bursting. She noticed that the arousal in this body is concentrated in the hard flesh. The rest of her body felt tingling.

She added two more fingers and started thrusting in earnest because she wanted to see Tink coming because of her.

It has always been the Queen's desire to see her lovers, male or female, climaxing under her. It gave her power, control. Things that she thrived on.

Tink moaned at the feeling of being entered, she loved the way Regina pumped her fingers inside of her. Her moans became louder and louder every time there was a new thrust. She knew she couldn't make this last much longer. She needed to come, after that she would play with Regina's newly acquired cock.

At a good administered thrust she felt her walls clench, her grip on his curls tightened even more and she began muttering incoherent things. Mostly consistent of "Go on, don't stop new, oh yes, that's it." It only took her a few more seconds to tumble over the edge, with a scream and into an orgasmic oblivion.

She pulled Regina up by her hair and kissed her passionately. "Thank you, darling." She muttered between kisses. After a few moments she felt ready enough to continue. "Now it's your turn" she said seductively, while throwing him on his back. She laid down between Regina's legs. She noticed how big he was and smiled. She also noticed that Regina was going crazy with want, so she wasn't going to tease her any longer. She began swirling her tongue gently over the tip of his cock.

Regina lifted her eyes when Tink screamed and was met by one of the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Her mind was dazzled and her heart flittered. Is this how people start to fall, she asked herself but didn't get the chance to answer because she was roughly pulled by the hair and kissed passionately by the woman underneath.

She almost came when Tink threw her on her back and situated herself between her legs.

The warm tongue swirling slowly around her tip was too much as her hips thrust instinctively forward into the hot mouth. "Fuck, I'm gonna come." She growled and was amused by the way she talked.

This new body had some new, strange for her, kinks. She had never sworn or talked like that in the bedroom.

She reached down and cupped Tink's beautiful face with her muscular hands and pulled her up. "Come here, you little devil." She whispered before kissing the woman passionately.

Regina was so beautiful, even as a man. Tink felt herself falling in love with her even more than she already was. The sex was good and passionate too.

She chuckled and took him a bit deeper in her mouth when he trusted into her and swore some more. That was really sexy she thought to herself. She could get used to the swearing.

She gladly listened when she pulled her up to melt their lips together. When their lips moved together in passion, she straddled his hips and slowly lowered herself on him. He was big, but she could handle it easily. She was not a blushing virgin after all. When he was all the way inside of her, she began to rotate her hips and created some fraction.

There was something strange in the air and Regina guessed it was because of the magic they both had in the past. Or maybe it was the fact that Tink had welcomed her, the way she is now, so easily like it was no big deal that she was a woman in a male body.

Regina shook her head, chasing the thought away, and when she opened her eyes she wished she didn't. Tink was kissing her with abandon and lowering herself on her hard cock.

She watched at the flesh slowly disappeared into the woman.

Tink felt warm, hot, wet and all these things that were making it hard for Regina to hold herself. Not that she knew how to do it but still.

Maybe Tink could help.

If she was in her old body she would have her fingers in fists tangled in sheets and her back arched almost to a point of breaking when her orgasm started to build because of Tink's movements above her.

But instead she growled louder and grabbed the woman's butt. The flesh under her fingertips was hot and she squeezed it once just to get the feeling of it.

She loved it.

Now she understood when guys did it. So she did it again and again finding it incredible arousing.

Tink could feel it, a connection between the two of them. She could almost touch it, something mingled and pulled them even closer together. It was an intense experience, something she wanted to hold on to.

She felt that Regina was close. She however wanted more. She wanted to hold this feeling between them just a little longer. The feeling of her squeezing her buttocks was incredibly arousing. It made his cock hit just the right spot.

She wanted this to last so she decided to get his attention from the feeling of her cock inside of her to something else and bit down in his neck, while scratching her nails over his chest. Did she mention she liked it rough?

So she liked it rough, Regina smirked internally. Little did Tink knew is that she was Queen of rough.

Tightening the grip she had on the butt, Regina flipped them over until she was hovering over Tink. She pulled out of her, whimpering at the loss but it won't be for long. This way she could get some air, cool down her heated hard flesh and hopefully it will be enough to make this last longer.

"Get on all fours." She ordered, voice laced with want and watched as Tink obeyed in an instant.

The woman even wiggled her butt as an invitation and that ignited fire somewhere deep inside of Regina. Her cock twitch with excitement. She slapped the offered flesh and thrust inside with all her length and stayed there. The sensation was maddening. She run her hands over the Tink's back starting from the butt all the way up to the shoulder. The smooth skin underneath felt so good.

Regina grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled it toward her causing Tink to arch her chest forward. She brought her lips to the woman's ear and purred, "You like it that way, don't you?"

She pulled out almost all the way and slammed in again with all her might.

"Shit" she exclaimed when he flipped them over. She wondered what Regina was doing when she pulled out of her.

"God" she loved this side of her. She loved the commanding side. She could top people, but naturally she was more of a sub. She obeyed when Regina told her to go on all fours. She wiggled her but to give him an invite, like she wanted to say to her, get on with it.

She shuddered from excitement and lust when he finally thrust into her forcefully, she couldn't contain her loud moans. This was the best sex she ever had and she didn't know if she wanted to go without this anymore.

When he ran her hands over her, she left a trail of goose bumps all over her body. When he grabbed her hair she gasped from pain, which turned into a loud moan rather quickly. "Hmm I love it." She replied to her question. "I need more, please give me more." She pleaded. She was going crazy with want.

When she slammed into her she almost screamed "Oh yes, like that! Go on!"

And who was Regina to disobey such request. Her left hand pulls the blonde mane even more forcefully. Her right hand smacks Tink's behind that is offered to her like a dish while her thrusts are long and hard. Her eyes are glued to the cheeks and mesmerized by the little, tiny waves that form over the firm flesh because of her hips smacking against Tink's butt.

The wetness pouring out of Tink is making Regina's cock slide in easily.

It's just then when Regina realizes how powerful the position is.

Her orgasm builds again in no time, powered by the visuals and frankly she is tired of holding it down. Her right hand snakes around Tink's hip, trying to find her clit but it's a little too late because just as she slightly brushes it she comes hard, growing and all kinds of curses slipping out of her mouth.

She moaned loudly at the way Regina handled her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was opened. She was muttering expletives. She loved the way the slaps on her butt felt, she loved the way he fitted in her. She felt beautiful and dirty at the same time. She just loved all of it.

Her breasts were bouncing and she had more and more difficulty with keeping herself upright, because of the force he was using to thrust his cock deep into her.

She felt Regina reaching around her hip, probably towards her clit. The movement stopped however and she felt him shooting his seed deep into her with all kind of curses. Regina slammed into her just a few more times, she snakes her own hand quickly under her body to rub her own clit. Just before Regina stilled her movements Tink also came loudly for the second time that day.

She sat up while he is still inside of her, her back is flush with his front and she leaned into him with a sigh. "That was delicious Regina." She muttered.

Regina just couldn't stop her hands from roaming over Tink's front. They reached the woman's hard nipples and brushed thumbs over the peaks electing another sensual moan from Tink.

"More than that." She purred in the woman's ear and bit it.

Her panting was still uneven and her whole body was buzzing from the intense orgasm. She found that she didn't want to pull away from Tink. Not just yet anyway.

Though the task was hard because her legs were slightly tired. Apparently this body needed rest after round one.

She pushed herself forward crashing over Tink on the mattress. "You have... no idea." She said between pants.

"Hmmm" she hummed in pleasure, not sexual, but it was just nice to feel appreciated like this. When Regina brushed her nipples she moaned loudly, she felt a rush of excitement go to her core.

"It was much more." She agreed. "God, do you want me all worked up again?" she questioned when Regina bit down on her ear.

They fell down on the bed together, he crashing down on her and she felt safe. This felt like it was supposed to happen. She shifted a bit so she could breathe a bit better and curled into her lover. She smiled happily and let out a sigh of contentment. She knew they had to talk, but she wanted to enjoy the moment as long as it lasted.

Regina was now half on top of Tink, right arm wrapped around the woman's middle, her right legs between Tink's. She kissed her shoulder and exhaled into the pale skin. She hasn't felt so content, so welcomed around somebody for quite a long time.

Last time something like this happened was just two hours ago with Emma.

But that felt completely different. Regina tightened her hold over the woman underneath her to chase away the thoughts.

This felt so good. She felt safe and content here in Regina's arms.

She noticed Regina got lost in her thoughts and decided to do something about it. She wanted to keep her in the here and now. Of course she also wanted some answers.

"Regina?" she questioned softly. "Do you think you'll go back to being a woman? I like you a lot as a man, but I like you even more as a woman." she confessed, feeling unsure of herself while snuggling a little more into her.

Regina's heart dropped in her feet. She had expected this. Tink was naturally curious but this... this was different. "You like me more as a woman?" She asked closing her eyes.

"When you put it like that it sounds terrible." She turned around to face Regina and looked her into the eyes. "I've been in love with you for a while know Regina." She sighed "I just thought I would never have a chance with you." She gently kissed Regina on the lips.

"If you choose to stay a man, I'll still be in love with you, but I fell in love with you as a woman." She paused. "Does that even make sense?" she asked out loud. "I know this," she gestured between the two of them "may have been a onetime thing." She took in a deep breath "I would like to explore us however, if you're open for it as a man or woman."

To say the kiss was surprise for Regina was understatement. The lips against her own felt soft and welcoming. She could lose herself in them. It was a brief contact but felt so much more.

"No, I didn't mean it l..." Tink's words finally caught up with Regina's brain. She shook her head and cursed her inability to speak. "You love me?" Her eyes felt cold after looking into the green orbs from the emerging tears. "Why? I'm... this and you lost your wings because of me."

She felt their connection sparking when their lips connected. She sighed loudly.

"I think I do love you Regina." She smiled when Regina asked her why. "You're this beautiful, strong woman who loves very deeply and takes what she wants. I'm attracted to that, I like being close to you." She sighed, when Regina asked about her wings. "I see now that you weren't ready for the help I gave you. I should've stopped and ask you if you wanted it. I didn't, in my enthusiasm I forgot you. I believe now that it's all Blue's fault, she should have given me more time, she should have given you a chance." She snuggled into his chest and took in a deep breath to take in his aroma. A great mix of sweat, sex and something uniquely Regina.

Regina pulled Tink by the waist and tugged her leg over her own hip. Her cock twitched with excitement when it met Tink's belly and grew a little but she ignored it.

"I was not ready at all. I don't know if I ever will be." She sighed and kissed the woman's crown. "That's why I stole shape shifting portion from Gold. And tomorrow I will be back to my body and my life will be empty again." She admitted. It had always felt easier to share with Tink that anyone else. And the fact that this woman has feeling for make it all that easier.

When Regina pulled her more on top of her Tink sighed contently. She felt something grow against her, but noticed Regina ignored it and ignored it as well. "Well ready or not, I'm still going to help you every way I can." She murmured into his chest.

"Why would your life be empty again? Is it only because you change back to being her?" she questioned. "You know, you have me now." She added after a pause, "Your life doesn't have to be empty." she looked up at Regina with her big blue eyes.

When Regina's brown eyes met Tink's and the love coming out of them Regina couldn't help herself but lean forward and press lips against the woman's. She kept the contact for a little longer before pulling away and whispering, "It's about being empty. It is just that there is a huge piece missing. And I believe it is the void Maleficent warned me about when she gave me back the curse." She sighed. "I don't know if... I could ever fill it."

She closed her eyes and thought that the spell must wear off in few hours. "The spell will expire in a while." She said with hope in her voice. Hope that returning to her female body will somehow feel more normal that this. "Will you say these things to me again when I'm back into my female body?" Regina asked, eyes focused on the woman in her arms.

Tink was happy with the kiss, Regina actually kissed her first and it wasn't in the heat of the moment. She smiled brightly. "With some help and patience we can fill it, darling. You're not alone anymore"

"Regina, I will not stop saying those things as long as you don't want me to." She said honestly and she gave Regina small kisses all over her face to prove her point.

Regina's heart flittered at Tink's words. She felt a heat washing over her whole body. The kisses made her feel like she is actually worth something. But the doubt that all will change in the morning lingered somewhere in the back of her mind.

The morning...

"Wait." She pulled out of Tink's mouth reach. "Did you have any evening activities that I ward?"

"I was planning to go to The Rabbit Hole, but no loss there. I enjoy being here, with you much more." She said with a smile.

Talking about her evening plans before Regina got here, she remembered that she wanted to talk to her. "Why did you come to me? What did you want to talk about before we got side-tracked? She asked Regina curiously.

"I..." Regina paused not sure whether she should tell Tink the whole truth or not. After all, the woman in her arms had accepted her better than she could imagine and the truth was the last thing she owed her. "I didn't have anything planned to say when I called you on the phone." She admitted. "I was... and still am confused with the situation. After I took the portion and became Ryan I went to Boston in one of the bars there and..." She was quite okay with telling the whole story. "I found a woman that... We connected and then we rent a room in the nearest motel. Things happened there... I guess I needed confidant."

She gulped waiting for lash-out.

Tink stayed quiet for a long time. She didn't know what to say. She was hurt, she felt used. She had to gather her thoughts.

When she finally broke the silence, she asked "So, you had sex with someone else just a few hours ago?" She couldn't keep the hurt from her voice. She sat entangled herself from their embrace and sat up. "When we had sex just moments ago, did you think of her?" She looked at Regina with tears in her eyes. She sighed trying to get her emotions under control. She wanted Regina for herself, she didn't want to share her, ever.

"I….. Just give me a moment here." She said while standing up, she walked into the bathroom and sat down on the floor with her back against the door.

The loss of Tink's warm hurt Regina in ways she has never imagined. Before she could answer the door was slammed in her face, figuratively speaking, but it wounded her even more than a physical contact would. She run her fingers through her brown locks debating whether she should follow Tink to the bathroom. She wanted to respect her wish and give her space but at the same time she wanted to make this work.

She did think of Emma but she knew she desired the woman on the other side of the door.

Her heart beat faster as she jumped on her legs and went searching for her boxers. She found them soon and put them on without hesitation.

She dropped to her knees before the door and sighed. "Tink, I..." The words died in Regina's throat.

_I care about you. I did thought of her but I wanted you._

That would never work.

"She doesn't have anything to do with you and me. With us."

Tink heard Regina walking around the room. She also heard her dropping in front of the door. She sighed deeply and stood up. She shouldn't feel so bad about this. She was the one who took the first step, not Regina. She knew that, but it still hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, dears. Smut, smut and smut again. After that you get actual plot. :P
> 
> Again, My Salvation and I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it.

She opened the door a little and saw him sitting there on her knees. "You promise she has nothing to do with us?" she asked feeling insecure of herself.

She looked at the clock, it was after midnight. "What time does the spell wear off? It's after midnight now." She commented, there were still a few tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't." Regina looked up at Tink's eyes. "I didn't come here to..." She paused because sex was ugly word to describe what she just had with Tink. "I wanted someone to talk to because I feel suffocated." She cursed the tears that sprung from her eyes. It was mainly reaction to the other woman's but also because she knew how much she hurt Tink by mentioning the other woman.

"The spell should wear off around two. Why?" Regina asked, her voice low and her body frozen at Tink's feet.

Tink listened intently to Regina. Trying to catch her lie to her. Not that she was very good at catching lies, but Regina did seem to be genuine. "What did you feel suffocated by?" she asked him. She saw the tears that gathered in Regina's eyes and she sighed. This was just fucked up, she combed her hands through her hair.

She looked down at Regina and shrugged "No reason, I was just wondering when the spell would wear off exactly."

"Because I'm confused. T-this body... I thought I could live a day with it but it turns out it is not my thing. I don't..." Regina took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can't even pull a straight answer. I stammer. I have never stammered."

Regina was getting angry thought there was no reason why. She felt the anger bubble rising in her and cursed this body for it. "You know, I should..." She looked up at Tink. "I should go home and wait for the spell to wear off."

Without waiting for an answer she stood up and turned on her heels. Her eyes roamed over the room in search for her clothes.

Tink looked at Regina she felt sorry for her. She had no idea Regina had felt like this. "You do seem very unlike yourself." She said with a wink to lighten up the mood a bit. She looked at him appreciatively.

She noticed the change in emotion. When Regina told her she should go and walked away, she panicked a bit. She didn't want Regina to go, especially not like this. She hurried after him, grabbed him by her arm and turned her around. "Please don't go," she pleaded. "Stay with me, I'll help you."

Regina took a deep breath and exhaled. As if that could help her. It didn't.

She looked at the woman before her and wondered why in the world she deserves this. Someone to beg her to stay. Someone willing to help her even when she just had hurt them.

"Okay. I will stay." Her mouth was ahead if her mind but she didn't regret it.

She presses her lips against Tink's and smiles.

She could do this.

Tink smiled a little when she heard Regina say those words. "She's going to stay."

When she pressed her lips against her, Tink responded immediately by deepening it. She let her tongue slide over Regina's lips, she cups her cheeks and pulls her close.  _I don't ever want you to leave._ She thought, she didn't say it out loud though, she was afraid that would be too soon. Instead she poured everything she felt into the kiss.

Another moment passed before she said, "Let's go back to bed."

Regina panted hard when Tink's lips left her. She shook her head to clear the arousal but damn this body was betraying her again. She tried to calm herself before going into bed with that woman who had showed her nothing but kindness.

She followed the woman, eyes focused on the feet before her. Tink was still naked and Regina didn't want to make her uncomfortable. So she stopped and asked, "Are you sure? I mean after this..." She motioned to the bathroom.

"Just so you know." Tink said while turning around, to face Regina. "I don't do anything I'm not comfortable with." She smirked at Regina.

"I'm sure Regina. I'll admit it did hurt me, but I was the one to take the first step, you didn't know of my feelings before coming here and if you promise me she has nothing to do with us. I'll believe you." She said honestly.

She laid down gracefully and beckoned Regina over seductively. "How do you want to spend the next two hours?" she purred.

"And here I was standing feeling ashamed at the way my body reacts to your nakedness." Regina dragged her legs over to the bed. She felt herself grow at the sight of Tink laying on the bed, lust evident in her eyes.

But she decided to ignore it not sure if she wanted to do it again. It was obvious that Tink had deep feelings for her and though she said it is okay and it might be one-time thing... Regina wasn't sure she would feel this way when she is back in her body.

So she mirrored Tink's position on the bed, her muscular back leaned on the headboard and faced the woman. "What you have in mind?" She asked unable to keep her smirk down.

Tink smirked when she saw Regina's member growing the closer she came to the bed. "Then it must be a good thing you can't see how your nakedness affects my body." She all but purred.

Tink noticed a little hesitation on Regina's part. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she was planning to enjoy the time they still had together. So when Regina asked her what she had in mind, she told her everything she had on her mind.

"I want us to enjoy the moments we have left. I want to make full use of your extension, I want to fuck you senseless until you're your female self again. We aren't going to stop when you're female again though. I'll massage your breast, flick my tongue over your nipples. When you're soaking wet I'll go down on you and give you pleasure you've never known before. I'll have you screaming in ecstasy, begging me for more." She said while she looked at Regina seductively, with lust dilated pupils and a smirk on her face.

Regina chuckled, her own eyes darkened from desire.

She twisted her upper body and lowered her head. Her tongue darted out and flicked over Tink's left nipple. The woman underneath responded in an instant by grabbing a fistful of her hear and pulling her more onto her chest. Regina bit down the already hard nipple and leaned her whole body weight on her left arm. Her right one grasped Tink's thigh and slid up nearing her core.

She moaned loudly when he flicked his tongue over her nipple, she grabbed him by her hair and pulled Regina closer to her. "Damn," she cursed when Regina bit down.

She felt Regina's hand teasing her across her thight, getting closer and closer to her core. She opened up her legs to give him more space to work with. "Gods Regina, you make me so wet." She breathed huskily.

Tink felt his erection growing against her leg. With her right hand she grabbed it and began stroking the tip, before taking him in her hand and pumping the hard cock slowly.

Regina wasn't sure what is more arousing. The sounds coming out of Tink's lips or Tink's hard vise on her cock. She was already rock hard. She knew she won't last long and wondered briefly if it was the same for the guys.

Briefly because she entered Tink with two fingers and the sensation of the warm wetness clenching around her fingers, accepting them was so fucking hot. "Someone is dripping," she purred against the breast and bit down again.

Her circled Tink's bundle of nerves and pumped in and out of her fiercely determined to get her off quickly and then have her way with her.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "That's the spot!" She kept on moaning in pleasure. She released Regina's cock, she couldn't concentrate on him while Regina gave her so much pleasure.

"Yes, I'm dripping wet. It's all for you." She breathed. She whelped when Regina bit down again. The pain turned into pleasure quickly though, that was the thing with her, she liked a little pain in the bedroom if it was distributed slowly and build up right she could take a lot.

When Regina's fingers began to circle her clit, she couldn't take it anymore and began to tremble from the orgasm that was building inside of her. After a few more moments, she grabbed Regina's curls tightly with her right hand and buried her left hand in the blankets. Her mouth opened in ecstasy, she felt her release coming and moaned Regina's name over and over again.

Regina was thankful for the release of her cock. Now she could breathe again and focus on Tink.

Tink... Tink who was clenching around her fingers. Tink who was moaning her name like it was mantra over and over again. Tink who was shaking violently as the orgasm took over her body. Lips parted, toes curled up, wetness pouring out of her.

Regina felt herself falling for this woman and her allure.

"You are so beautiful, when you come," she whispered into the woman's ear without giving her time to recover from her orgasm. She was hoping that Tink's mind won't process her words.

She pulled gently out of her and just when she was about to lick her own lips clean she decided to do something else. She reached down and spread the wetness over her hard cock, eyes focused on Tink's face.

Tink heard the words Regina whispered loud and clear. She didn't comment on it though, she didn't want to get false hope. She wanted to enjoy being this close to her as long as it lasted, but she felt herself falling deeper and deeper in love. She didn't want this to end ever. She wanted Regina even if she stayed male forever, she did prefer her as a female though.

Tink groaned frustrated when he took her fingers out of her, but followed them with interest, she whimpered when she saw her wetness being spread over his cock. She felt herself getting ready for another round. She looked up and saw Regina staring intently at her face. She smirked seductively and waited for what she would do to her.

"I'm not done with you..." Regina winked and in a flash she was on top of Tink, her weight rested on her arms that she placed on both sides of the blonde's hair. Her cock landed on Tink's pubic hair as she satiated herself between the pale legs. "...you little devil."

Regina leaned forward and locked lips with the woman underneath. She run her tongue over Tink's bottom lip. Her own arousal demanded rough treatment but she wanted to make it slow, to make it countable. She was convinced that once her female body is back Tink would leave her. So she wanted to keep the warmth of the body underneath her for a while.

She poured all the tenderness she was capable of in that kiss. She only hoped that Tink would get her.

Her hips moved forward on their own accord creating a delicious friction to her hard flesh.

Tink smiled widely at the display of passion she got from Regina. "Hmm, you know it." She answered on her little devil comment.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and responded to the kiss eagerly. She opened her mouth a little to give him the room he needed to deepen the kiss. She hummed into Regina's mouth contently, she felt her arousal coming back again.

She could feel the tenderness in the kiss, her eyes filled with tears. This was beautiful, she wanted this to last. She wanted Regina, she would never let her go, male or female. Regina was going to be hers, she would make sure of that.

She felt the hard cock brushing against her opening. Teasing her. She spread her legs a little more, to give him more room to move. A part of her hoped he would just hurry up and take her. The other part however wants to take this slow and enjoy every minute of it.

Regina moved away from the warm mouth and trailed her kisses over Tink's jaw until she reached the ear and bit on it until she heard that delicious sound of approval that came out of Tink's mouth.

She stilled her hips because the teasing was too much for her. The head of her cock was resting closely to the woman's clit and the thought of that was maddening so she attacked Tink's neck with kisses, lick and bites. Her right hand travelled south and grabbed the woman's butt cheek and squeezed it.

"You smell so good," she murmured against the brushed flesh. The smell was intoxicating and Regina wanted to stay there forever. But the woman was squirming and whimpering under her.

God, Tink loved this so much. The bites, the trail of kisses, the way their hips moved in motion, creating delicious friction.

Then Regina stilled her hips and she let out a frustrated groan, they weren't going to stop now, they can't stop now. She sighed when Regina attacked her neck. She grabbed his curls, to make sure she couldn't stop. She didn't want Regina to stop. When she grabbed her butt cheek, she moaned loudly, "go on" she murmured. Her butt was really one of the most sensitive areas of her body.

She couldn't take it no more, "Please take me," she begged.

Regina's next destination was Tink's hard nipples. She sucked, bit and let her tongue out to sooth the pain.

Her hand never left the woman's butt. Regina just loved the Tink reached to the squeezing so she continued playing with it, an idea forming in the back of her mind.

She used her scratchy beard to tickle the nipples' top. Tink arched her chest at the sensation but the animal desire in Regina took over before her mind cold process it and she bit down the brown top with force.

"Oh god," She muttered when Regina started her decent to her nipples. Her moans began to be more frequent. She couldn't stop her whimpering.

Luckily for her Regina didn't stop kneading her butt cheeks, she must have found out it was a very sensitive spot for her, she put her butt a little more towards Regina's eager hands.

When he bit down on her nipple, she screamed, first from pain, it turned into pleasure rather quickly though and the scream turned into a loud moan. She wanted, no she needed more, she was going crazy with want, he was teasing her to much at the moment. She had one hand threaded in Regina's curls, with the other she was scratching patterns in her back. "Regina, please, I need you." she begged.

Regina growled at the sound coming out of Tink's mouth. Maybe it was the arousal talking but that was one of the most erotic sounds she had ever heard.

The plea that fall out the woman and the way her body was moving was a sigh for Regina that if she continued the teasing Tink could get over sensitive and that is not something Regina wanted.

Her own cock was throbbing and was painfully hard. Apparently she was not very good at the whole tease the woman and don't get hard stuff. She was rookie with this body after all. She may have overestimated this body and its endurance.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll make it happen." She promised against the hot flesh, while her hips started moving and brushing against the hard clit. She cursed herself for sounding so pathetic but then again Tink's pleas were fat too much for her.

"Oh Regina," she breathed "Take me, let me know what you feel for me, I need to feel you on top of me, moving inside of me. I want to feel everything you have to offer me." She guided Regina's hard cock between her legs with her hand.

She moaned when she felt him at her entrance, she didn't guide her in however, she wanted Regina to take that step herself. She needed to act soon however, because she was getting too sensitive. Her nipples were painfully aware of every movement in the air, her clit was throbbing with need. "Please let me feel all of you."

Regina nearly lost it when Tink got a hold of her hard flesh and steered it towards her own entrance. "Fuck, Tink..." She paused, letting the other woman speak first.

"If that's the only thing you want." Regina smirked and dipped her head in Tink's pussy. She stilled for a moment enjoying the tight grip. "I'm gonna give it all I have."  _Hopefully you'll take it_ , was left out.

The first few thrusts were slow and till the bottom. It was very different from the first time she did it. And looking down at Tink only intensified her arousal. That is why Regina started to pump in and out of the warmth harder and harder, watching owe the way Tink's breasts bounced in rhythm with her movements. "Fuck... so warm and tight. Tink, fuck... Too good." Regina felt the wave of adrenaline hit her talking center and she found it even more arousing then when she was in female body.

She grabbed her hips thus having full control over the woman's body. Tink had nowhere to but more on her hard cock.

"Come on, love, come on for me. Come on my hard cock. You wanted this." She prompted Tink and let her thumb circle her swollen clit.

When Tink felt the head of the cock dipping in her pussy, she had to use all of her willpower not to move her hips. She wanted Regina to take the initiative. "I will take everything you give me, darling." she breathed lustfully.

She enjoyed the first thrusts, she felt her hard cock inside of her, hitting her walls deliciously. She needed more though. "Don't hold back, give me your all." she decided to cheer him on. She felt Regina looking at her and looked up, their eyes met and she smiled. The brown eyes were comforting, the lust she could see in the eyes were even more arousing.

After that, Regina thankfully starting pumping into her with more force. It was amazing, she felt everything she had to give her and it was a lot. "Regina," she breathed. "You're amazing. I'm all yours." She began kneading her own breast, she wanted more.

The moment Regina grabbed her hips, she couldn't move, but she felt everything even more intense, her walls began to tighten a little, it wasn't going to take long for her to come. "I want this, I want you." she yelped when Regina brushed her clit, she felt her walls contracting and her orgasm building up. She threw her arms around Regina's neck and pulled herself up to kiss her passionately. She screamed a muffled scream into Regina's mouth after a few more thrusts. It was the most intense orgasm, she could remember having. She wanted to say that she loved her, but felt it may be too soon. Instead she said, "You're amazing."

The way Tink was responding was even more arousing for Regina than the thrusts. Maybe because in her core she is still woman and the sensations, the feelings were her preferred stimulation. Or maybe because there were actual feeling lingering between them.

Regina didn't know and she didn't have time to ponder over it because Tink locked their lips in passionate kiss and made those incredible sounds. When Tink came her walls contracted almost painfully around Regina and that was the last drop. "Fuck... Tink, I'm coming." Regina shot her semen into the tight entrance that was literally milking her. She pumped few times until she was over sensitive and she had to get out.

She didn't though. She fell forward, crashing over Tink. She brought her lips the other woman's ear and whispered between pants, "You make me this way, love." Her cock, still in the wetness, twitched slightly at her admission, as if it agreed with her.

Regina shifted a little, propping herself on her left elbow, giving Tink room to breathe. Her left hand played with the blonde hair, while the right was still refusing to let go of the butt. "It's your fault." She pecked the woman's lips and winked.

Tink was out of breath, god that was intense. Again. Her feelings for this woman were growing. Yeah, Tink decided to look at Regina as a woman, because in her core she was, while physically she wasn't at the moment. Tink would be very happy when it was 2 am and Regina, was Regina again.

She smiled brightly when Regina told her, that she Tinker Bell or Eva in this world, made her that way. She felt the cock inside her moving a little and moaned a little. She didn't want her pulling out of her, this added another kind of intimacy to be together like this without having sex.

When Regina shifted a little, she shifted to and layed her lower half on top of her, so that there was no chance of Regina pulling out of her. Luckily the hand on her butt also stayed where it was. She felt herself relax more and more. She could get used to this. In the back of her mind though, she was afraid that Regina would feel differently about her, when she was back in her female body.

"I feel honored to be the fault of that," she replied smiling and kissed Regina passionately once more before nuzzling into her chest. It didn't take long before she fell asleep feeling content and relaxed by the incredible sex, the playing with her hair, the hand on her butt and the connection with Regina.

The kiss only quickened Regina's heartbeat. But the way the woman had snuggled with her calmed her down. The hot breath on her chest was kind of soothing and add to that Tink's already even breathing, Regina felt contented and scared at the same time.

She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever and for always afraid of what might happen after 2 PM. Afraid of how Tink will react when Regina is back in her old body. Saying she will accept her in all forms is one thing. But there is not guarantee that she will when she sees Regina, the woman who was the reason to lost her wing and be banished from the fairies.

That was the last thought before Regina fell asleep holding tight to the woman in her arms.


End file.
